They Don't Know About Us
by spacebunny1224
Summary: It's my first songfic with the OxA pairing to the song I chose for them from my other story to "They Don't Know About Us" by 1D. It's a small spin off from my Oddlita story Code:Forever. If you don't like don't read. It's a one shot full of random Oddlita fluff


**This is my first songfic so plz no flames. It's a spin off one shot based it off the song I chose for Odd and Aelita in my other story Code:Forever. The song is "They Don't Know About Us" by One Direction. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! Unfortunately I had to remove the lyrics since it's against the rules and somepne threatened to reprt me and I could lose my account which I think is really stupid cuz theres a million other people on here using lyrics cuz that's what a songfic is hello?! So instead I am putting the verse #after each part that coordinates with the song. I am pissed cuz it removed the spark from this story but oh well :( since theres no lyrics I suggest you actually pull up the lyrics somewhere else or listen to the song as you read (Yes I know I'm not crazy about the band itself) but this song fits them and their secretive relationship so if your not a 1D fan I get it but swallow your pride and listen to it. It's an amzing song. So if you don't like don't read. It's for Oddlita die hards like me :D Enjoy and review. If you don't review I shall steal your soul…:P**

They Don't Know About Us

OPOV

I could barely pay any attention in Mrs. Hertz's class with Aelita sitting next to me. Today she looked more beautiful than usual and I was literally being tortured. I had to fight the urge to kiss her several times. I think she was too because I notice her glance at me and blush before looking back at the board. Of course, we've kissed before probably hundreds of times by now. We'd been together for six months now and no one knew except the other Lyoko warriors.

I noticed Yumi and Ulrich holding hands on top of the table and I felt jealous we couldn't do that.

"He's glaring at us again," she leaned over and whispered to me. I looked across the class at Jeremy and as soon as we made eye contact he looked down at his paper. Ever since I had almost beat him to death for trying to rape Aelita he stayed away from me. He never really accepted that Aelita and I had fallen in love and one day he went too far.

"Ignore him," I gave her a reassuring smile.

_(Verse 1)_

The bell finally rang and Aelita and I grinned at each other. Every school day after our last class we would take off to our place that no one knew about in the forest. It was a clearing in the forest full of wildflowers that seemed to be there all year round. It was Aelita who'd found it and she liked it so much she wanted to make it our getaway place. I happily agreed. When we're there we can pretty much get away with anything since no one besides us could find it.

We quickly grabbed our bags and beat the traffic out the door. I couldn't wait to kiss her. I looked at her and we both blushed as our eyes met. We immediately bolted to the woods and we kept running until we were well out of sight from everyone. We finally stopped to catch a breath.

"I think I'm going to have to request a seat change from you," she said jokingly punching my shoulder.

"Why's that?"

"Because it's impossible to concentrate being so close to you. My grades are at stake," she grinned at me.

"Very funny," I said taking her hand as we walked, "If anyone's grades are at stake it's mine and it's all your fault," I said teasingly, "If you weren't so damn beautiful maybe I wouldn't have to worry about being held back."

She looked down smiling and going red, "Well you looked really cute today," she said almost shyly. Now I was the one blushing and I stopped walking and pulled her gently to me taking her other hand.

"Not as cute as you, princess," I said before pressing my lips to hers.

_(Verse 2)_

She let me have 3 amazing kisses before she stopped and tugged on me to keep walking.

"You can kiss me all you want one we get there. Be patient," she said teasingly.

I groaned in a pouting tone before grinning at her and walking again. "So what are we going to do today?"

We always played some sort of game and made up our own rules when we got there. Then after that we would usually cuddle and kiss in the flowers or just talk even until the stars came out and we had to leave. It didn't matter what we did. When we were together it was always fun. My mind flashbacked to yesterday when we had played tag. Every time one caught the other, the one who was caught had to answer a question truthfully.

I had caught her and I asked if she would like it if I tried to be as smart as Jeremy. She just smiled and told me she loved all my qualities and she loved me just the way I was.

_(First half of chorus)_

"Hmm," she said thinking and giving me a mischievous smile, "How about hide and seek?"

I smiled at her, "Sounds good to me, princess. Rules?" We finally came to a path we'd made ourselves from going to it so often leading to the clearing.

"Odd, it's your turn to make the rules," she said smiling sweetly at me. I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Ok let me think," I said smiling back like an idiot. She giggled and squeezed my hand.

"Any day now," she chuckled as we came to the clearing.

"Don't rush me, princess. Be patient," I said grinning using her own saying against her, "Ok if you don't find me within 3 minutes I get to take you to a movie but I get to pick the movie. If you do find me I'll do something you want. How's that?"

"Ok," she smiled, "I already know what I want." I saw her blush already. I wondered what it was. I was so curious about what it was I decided to purposely let her find me.

"Ok. Start counting to 50. I won't go far," I said kissing her forehead, "And no peeking."

Aelita giggled and turned her face toward a tree. She started counting and I smiled and hid behind a bush not too far away. I made sure to make a lot of noise on my way. I suppressed a laugh. A few minutes later she finally finished counting.

"Ready or not here I come!" she called and began to walk toward me. I purposely laughed quietly but she heard it and came behind the bush.

"You're really bad at this game," she said laughing, "Now you have to do what I want," I noticed her blush again.

"And what is it?" I asked standing up.

"Well…"

"Tell me," I said taking her hands and trying to look as cute as possible, "Your wish is my command princess."

"Is Ulrich staying at Yumi's tonight?"

"I think so why?"

"I want to sleep with you tonight," she said softly blushing. I didn't get why she seemed so shy to ask me that and I gave her a puzzled look. We'd slept in the same bed before lots of times.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" I said chuckling, "Sure you can. I love falling asleep with you in my arms. And Kiwi likes you too."

"Yes but…I don't want to just sleep," she said giving me a cute smile.

_Oh. OHH. _We had only done it once before and I thought she didn't like it since she never said she wanted to after that. That was 2 month ago and I decided not to push her about it. Even though that night was the most amazing night of my life. It was hard to sneak her out of my room the next morning without someone seeing her.

_(Second half of chorus)_

I stood there blushing and it was hard to get my mouth to work. I was stunned like she'd just slapped me or something. _Well answer her you idiot! _

"Uh…Are you sure you really want to?" I asked.

_Bad choice of words Odd! _I regretted saying it like that when I saw her hurt look on her face.

"You don't want to? Is it because I'm so inexperienced?"

"No no no! I want to," I said a little too quickly blushing again, "I mean only if you want to…I mean…like I'm not trying to pressure you or anything. No I mean.." _Stupid stupid stupid! What are you trying to say? Watch your mouth! _I scratched the back of my head embarrassed and she giggled. I was sure my whole face was red.

"Odd?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," she giggled and kissed me. Of course I shut right up and kissed her back. It was probably the smartest thing I could do now anyway. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer as we kissed deeper.

_(Verse 3_)

We kept kissing for a few minutes. We couldn't get enough of each other. She knotted her fingers through my hair to keep me from pulling back and I moaned a little before letting my hormones overtake me for a second and I slid my hands to her backside. When I squeezed she moaned a little into my mouth and tried to get even closer to me which wasn't possible. We finally had to stop to catch a breath and she panted softly into my neck while I hugged her to me.

"I love you," I said blushing like crazy

"I love you too, Odd. A lot."

"I can tell," I chuckled listening to her racing heartbeat.

_(Chorus)_

We laid in the grass holding each other and just watched the clouds saying what each looked like. Then we would make out for a while before relaxing and staring at the sky again. That's how we spent the rest of the day and there wasn't anywhere else I would have rather been. In the past there was no way I would've done this with past girls I'd dated, but then again I wasn't in love with any of them either. Sometimes I would just lay there smiling playing with her hair. Aelita was everything to me. I wished we could just do things together in public though

_(Verse 4)_

A few hours later:

"We should get back huh? It's getting late," she said as I kissed her neck. I glanced up at the sky. It was going purple and we could begin to see stars.

"Your right, princess," I said getting up and helping her to her feet. We began the walk back and we held hands. We both had smiles stuck on our faces and I was terribly excited and nervous about tonight. I was going to try and make it more fun than before since it won't hurt her this time.

_(Verse 5)_

As we came near the campus she sighed and let go of my hand. I knew how she felt. I wanted the world to know Aelita was mine and I was hers but I knew we couldn't tell yet.

"I wish we didn't have to hide our feelings in public," Aelita said as we walked.

"I know. Me too," I blushed.

_(Verse 6)_

Later that night:

We fell asleep in each other's arms once again that night. Skin against skin and heart against heart. No one knew how long we had made love that night and how amazing it was. Aelita had cried from happiness and she once again told me she loved me. I knew I'd never get tired of hearing it. I couldn't have been happier and I knew it was a turning point in our relationship.

_(Chorus again 2x)_

** I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it was corny in some places (Don't worry I'm going to make their sex scene better to make up for the missing lyrics) :( What's the point of a songfic without lyrics? I just saw this story in my head when I heard the song and I wanted to get it on paper . Please review and tell me what you think but plz be nice. It was better with the lyrics I know but I din't want to risk losing my account. Stupid rules!**


End file.
